Last Kiss
by kcchameleon
Summary: Collage of scenes from the trilogy inspired by the song, Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Everlark. One-Shot.


Author's Note: Hi! Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit different then what you were probably expecting. I absolutely love Taylor Swift and The Hunger Games, I've always thought the song sounded just like Everlark. I will be rearranging some of the verses and taking out a few lyrics to make sure the story makes since.

I will be using quotes/scenes from THG trilogy to tell the story, these words are Suzanne Collins' and Taylor Swift's, I'm only arranging them to tell a story! THESE ARE NOT MY WORDS, AND I'M NOT CLAIMING THEY ARE!

Sidenote: If you haven't heard the song, go do that right now, it's beautiful and I'm sure it will make you cry!

 **Both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are characters owned by Suzanne Collins, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Hunger Games.**

 **I also do not claim to own the song, Last Kiss, that belongs to Taylor Swift and her brilliant mind.**

 **PS: I am thinging about doing a video edit based on this for youtube... My channel name is the same as my fanfiction name... Right now there's nothing uploaded but I'm working on a few video right now that should be up soon, if I do decide to do the video, I'll post a link here...**

* * *

 _I still remember the look on your face_

 _Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

 _The words that you whispered_

 _For just us to know_

 _You told me you loved me_

 _So why did you go away?_

 _Away_

* * *

I drift off only to be roused by nightmares that have increased in number and intensity. Peeta, who spends much of the night roaming the train, hears me screaming as I struggle to break out of the haze of drugs that merely prolong the horrible dreams. He manages to wake me and calm me down. Then he climbs into bed to hold me until I fall back to sleep. After that, I refuse the pills. But every night I let him into my bed. We manage the darkness as we did in the arena, wrapped in each other's arms, guarding against dangers that can descend at any moment. Nothing else happens, but our arrangement quickly becomes a subject of gossip on the train.

* * *

When I open my eyes, it's early afternoon. My head rests on Peeta's arm. I don't remember him coming in last night. I turn, being careful not to disturb him, but he's already awake.

"No nightmares," he says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You didn't have any nightmares last night," he says.

He's right. For the first time in ages I've slept through the night. "I had a dream, though," I say, thinking back. "I was following a mockingjay through the woods. For a long time. It was Rue, really. I mean, when it sang, it had her voice."

"Where did she take you?" he says, brushing my hair off my forehead.

"I don't know. We never arrived," I say. "But I felt happy."

"Well, you slept like you were happy," he says.

"Peeta, how come I never know when you're having a nightmare?" I say.

"I don't know. I don't think I cry out or thrash around or anything. I just come to, paralyzed with terror," he says.

"You should wake me," I say, thinking about how I can interrupt his sleep two or three times on a bad night. About how long it can take to calm me down.

"It's not necessary. My nightmares are usually about losing you," he says. "I'm okay once I realize you're here."

* * *

 _I do remember the swing of your step_

 _The life of the party, you're showing off again_

 _And I roll my eyes and then_

 _You pull me in_

 _I'm not much for dancing_

 _But for you I did_

* * *

After a while I hear footsteps behind me. It'll be Haymitch, coming to chew me out. It's not like I don't deserve it, but I still don't want to hear it. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture," I warn the clump of weeds by my shoes.

"I'll try to keep it brief." Peeta takes a seat beside me. "I thought you were Haymitch," I say.

"No, he's still working on that muffin." I watch as Peeta positions his artificial leg. "Bad day, huh?" "It's nothing," I say.

* * *

"Come on, Katniss, let's dance."

Music filters down from the clouds as he leads me away from the team, the table, and out onto the floor. We know only a few dances at home, the kind that go with fiddle and flute music and require a good deal of space. But Effie has shown us some that are popular in the Capitol. The music's slow and dreamlike, so Peeta pulls me into his arms and we move in a circle with practically no steps at all. You could do this dance on a pie plate.

* * *

 _I do recall now the smell of the rain_

 _Fresh on the pavement_

 _I ran off the plane_

 _The beat of your heart_

 _It jumps through your shirt_

 _I can still feel your arms_

* * *

The next thing I know we've landed back on the roof of the Training Center and they're taking Peeta but leaving me behind the door. I start hurling myself against the glass, shrieking and I think I just catch a glimpse of pink hair — it must be Effie, it has to be Effie coming to my rescue — when the needle jabs me from behind.

* * *

Then there's Peeta just a few yards away. He looks so clean and healthy and beautiful, I can hardly recognize him. But his smile is the same whether in mud or in the Capitol and when I see it, I take about three steps and fling myself into his arms. He staggers back, almost losing his balance, and that's when I realize the slim, metal contraption in his hand is some kind of cane. He rights himself and we just cling to each other while the audience goes insane. He's kissing me and all the time I'm thinking, _Do you know? Do you know how much danger we_ _'_ _re in?_ After about ten minutes of this, Caesar Flickerman taps on his shoulder to continue the show, and Peeta just pushes him aside without even glancing at him.

* * *

 _And I'll go sit on the floor_

 _Wearing your clothes_

 _All that I know is_

 _I don't know how to be something you miss_

 _Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

 _Never imagined we'd end like this_

 _Your name, forever the name on my lips_

* * *

 _I am unable to move from the chair. The rest of the house looms cold and empty and dark. I pull an old shawl over my body and watch the flames. I guess I sleep, because the next thing I know, it's morning and Greasy Sae's banging around at the stove. She makes me eggs and toast and sits there until I've eaten it all. We don't talk much. Her little granddaughter, the one who lives in her own world, takes a bright blue ball of yarn from my mother's knitting basket. Greasy Sae tells her to put it back, but I say she can have it. No one in this house can knit anymore. After breakfast, Greasy Sae does the dishes and leaves, but she comes back up at dinnertime to make me eat again. I don't know if she's just being neighborly or if she's on the government's payroll, but she shows up twice every day. She cooks, I consume. I try to figure out my next move. There's no obstacle now to taking my life. But I seem to be waiting for something._

 _Sometimes the phone rings and rings and rings, but I don't pick it up. Haymitch never visits. Maybe he changed his mind and left, although I suspect he's just drunk. No one comes but Greasy Sae and her granddaughter. After months of solitary confinement, they seem like a crowd._

 _I haven't left the house. I haven't even left the kitchen except to go to the small bathroom a few steps off of it. I'm in the same clothes I left the Capitol in. What I do is sit by the fire. Stare at the unopened letters piling up on the mantel._

* * *

 _So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

 _And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

 _And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

 _Hope it's nice where you are_ _And I hope the sun shines_

 _And it's a beautiful day_

 _And something reminds you_

 _You wish you had stayed_

 _You can plan for a change in weather and time_

 _But I never planned on you changing your mind_

* * *

 _Peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over. I wake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that._

 _So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"_

 _I tell him, "Real."_


End file.
